Peanut (Arachis hypogaea L.) belongs to legumes and originated in tropical and subtropical regions of South America. China is the largest producer and consumer of peanut in the world. Peanut production was 16.44 million tons in 2015, of which 51% was for oil extraction. Peanut meal is a by-product after oil extraction and the annual output is 3 million tons. With about 44% of protein content, peanut meal is the world's third largest source of protein. But in the domestic market, peanut meal is mostly used for feed and has low added-value. At present, the market gap of vegetable protein in China is 1.35 million tons/year. Because the quality of peanut protein powder needs to be improved, its application in food processing is restricted. At present, there are many varieties of peanuts in China (more than 8,000 peanut germplasm are deposited), and the quality of protein in respective varieties is significantly different. Because the relationship between the raw material variety and protein quality is not clear, it lacks evaluation method and standard of processing suitability and peanut varieties are harvested and used in a mixed mode in the actual production. On the one hand, the product quality is decreased, and on the other hand, the cost is increased. So, it is urgent to establish a technology and method of evaluating quality of raw material suitable for peanut protein processing to screen the peanut varieties suitable for protein processing.